


Anatomy

by fireflysglow_archivist



Category: Firefly
Genre: M/M, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-08-30
Updated: 2003-08-30
Packaged: 2019-04-29 13:33:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14473800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fireflysglow_archivist/pseuds/fireflysglow_archivist
Summary: Jayne learns.





	Anatomy

**Author's Note:**

> Note from alice ttlg, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Firefly’s Glow](https://fanlore.org/wiki/Firefly%27s_Glow), and was moved to the AO3 as part of the Open Doors project in 2018. I tried to reach out to all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are the creator and would like to claim this work, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Firefly's Glow collection profile](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/fireflysglow/profile).

 

Anatomy

## Anatomy

### by tynantblue0162

Series: Sequel to "Inside"  
Spoilers: Technically a teensy one from Serenity Disclaimers: Joss's characters, my dirty mind. 

* * *

Slow. 

Jayne liked to do it slow. 

He had exquisite control. An uncanny ability to push the right button at exactly the right moment. Push, or pull, or scratch, or soothe. He used every long inch of himself, covering, sliding, overwhelming. Then, when there seemed to be nowhere else to go, nothing left to give, he'd find more. Change the rhythm, the angle. Whisper just the right words, pinch just the right spot. He claimed skin with his lips and teeth, commanded with his eyes, and always, always, every second of the way, his hands were moving. 

It was those hands that had started this whole thing. 

Simon sucked the finger into his mouth as it wandered over his lips. Bit down as Jayne's thrusts became more forceful. He concentrated on the damp panting in his ear and the heat of Jayne's body against his back and tried to remember, again, how he had ever lived without this. 

He'd expected heat and power and had gotten both. He'd anticipated that Jayne would be rough and quick, and sometimes he was. But it had never occurred to him that the mercenary would be so... he hesitated to use the word "thoughtful," but honestly, that was the only one that fit. Jayne always seemed to know what Simon wanted. Didn't always give it to him, which was also fun, but the knowing was still there. He supposed it could be considered selfish on Jayne's part, since the payoff was greater for him too. But every once in a while he'd catch something in the way Jayne looked at him. A flicker in his eyes that wasn't all heat and lust. Something that- 

"Wuh de tyen, Jayne. Oh... god..." 

Simon reached behind himself for a handful of Jayne's ass, pleading for more. It didn't help. The leisurely pace never changed, but each push went deeper and drove him closer. Laying on their sides like this allowed Jayne to keep Simon's hips right where he wanted them, but left his hands free to roam. He curled the doctor's head into the crook of one arm, fingers tugging roughly at the dark hair. He knew Simon was ready. He was almost there himself, but he liked to wait. Liked making Simon wait. He snaked his other hand over the pale shoulder and found a nipple. He squeezed, twisted it between his fingers. Simon's body was trembling now. Just a little bit longer. Jayne released the swollen nub and began stroking the smooth chest lightly, slowly letting his fingers drift lower across Simon's lean belly. So. Close. He grazed the inside of one thigh with his thumb before his hand settled heavily on the slim, rocking hip and gripped it tightly. It was time. 

"Now, Doc. Come for me." 

The words had an instant effect on Simon. Jayne changed nothing, kept the same steady rhythm and touched only Simon's hip. Simon moaned and cried out as the orgasm overtook him. His body contracted against Jayne...around Jayne...and the final strand of Jayne's control snapped. He pulled Simon against him and thrust hard, grunting into Simon's ear when he exploded, waves of heat rolling through his sweat-slicked body. After a few blinding moments, their ragged breathing began to slow. Simon turned carefully over to face the solid mass of man beside him and gave Jayne a long, languid kiss. Curling up like a contented cat when Jayne threw an arm over him, he drifted off, deliciously exhausted. Jayne watched him breathe a moment before closing his own eyes, his lips curving into a smile. 

Yes. Jayne liked to do it slow. 

* * *

"Tibernalis ant ear?" 

"No, Jayne. Listen to me. Ti-bi-al-is an-ter-ior. Tibia, because it's on your lower leg, same as the bone. Anterior, because it's on the front. Tibialis anterior." 

"Trabilius anterial." 

Simon sighed and shook his head. "Maybe we should just give them cute people names like the rest of your weapons." 

"Whay, doctor man. My weapons got names that make sense. None'a this dead language go-se." Jayne rolled his pants leg back down and watched Simon puttering around the medlab. "'Sides, I know a few of 'em." He reached out and grabbed Simon by the waist, grinning and pulling their hips together with one sharp tug. "The important ones." 

Earlier that day, Jayne had awakened to the sensation of delicate fingertips tracing the contours of his muscles. He feigned sleep a little longer, listening to Simon's soft murmurs. "Trapezius... deltoid... triceps... beautiful." Gorram right they're beautiful, Jayne thought. Fingertips danced over his back and shoulder, down his arm, then moved to tease the side of his ribcage and hip. "Intracostals... gluteus maximus... mmmm." 

"Knew I was good, but I never made nobody speak in tongues before." Jayne spoke without opening his eyes, but he knew the doctor was blushing. The fingertips stopped their exploration of his backside, coming to rest on the back of his thigh. "Ain't that one got a name?" he asked, shifting ever so slightly under Simon's soft hand. 

"Um...yes. Of course it has a name. It.. I..." 

"Top three percent, huh?" 

Simon huffed and spanked Jayne half-heartedly. "Biceps femoris, smartass. Now could you please get off of my shirt, I have to do an inventory of the medlab today before we make our next stop." 

"Aww come on, Doc. I'll be good. Stay here and make up some more fancy words." 

Simon yanked hard to free his shirt from beneath Jayne's torso. Jayne yelped and fell off the bed. 

* * *

"All the muscles are important, Jayne. Now please, I really have work to do." Simon pried the insistent hands from his hips and swallowed the regret that rose in his throat. He wanted nothing more than to let Jayne take him again, and again and again, but he'd left this chore to the last possible minute. "Go clean Vera, or something. I think it's been a whole three hours since you did that last." 

Jayne's eyes narrowed. "Near ten by my count. _Somebody_ interrupted me last night 'fore I could get her oiled proper." He turned and sulked over to the door. "Gotta keep 'em maintained, Doc. Never know when I'll need 'em next. Can't afford to get caught defenseless." 

Simon turned towards the door, an apology on his lips, but the big man was gone. 

Defenseless, Simon thought. Interesting. 

Very interesting. 

* * *

Jayne reached for his knife a split second too late. He'd sensed the intruder the moment his feet hit the floor at the entrance to his dark bunk. Before he realized what was happening, his wrists were pinned over his head and he was forced up against the cool metal wall. "What the-" 

"Shhh." Soft lips brushed over his own, quieting him, then slid over his jawline and paused by his ear. "Do you trust me?" Simon breathed, licking the patch of neck just below the ear. 

"'Til about five seconds ago. What the ruttin' hell do you think you're d-" Jayne gasped in shock when the grip on his wrists tightened fiercely. 

"Answer me." Simon's voice never rose above a whisper, his velvety tongue caressing Jayne's Adam's apple. 

Jayne swallowed, found his voice. "'Course I trust ya, Doc. Me trustin' ya is the only reason you ain't dead right now. Can't just go sneakin' up on a man like that." 

"Didn't want you disappearing on me again. You didn't give me a chance to apologize this morning." Simon nuzzled against the base of Jayne's throat. 

"Seems I recollect someone tellin' me to leave." Damn his sensitive neck. Jayne felt his body reacting, tingling, stiffening. "Still ain't no reason for an ambush. I'd never say no to ya, Doc. Fight or no fight." 

Simon smiled into the curve of Jayne's neck. "Never?" He loosened his grip on Jayne's wrists, sliding his hands over rough palms and interlacing their fingers. He felt the mercenary nod in agreement. "Well then. Why are you still dressed?" 

As swiftly as he'd been captured, Jayne was released. Simon slipped across the room silently. Jayne wasted no time yanking his shirt over his head and getting to work on his belt. He heard a rustle, a scratching sound, and suddenly the room danced with shadows as a candle was lit. 

"Thanks for that. Never could get these boots off without lookin'. Gorram laces always-" 

Jayne looked up from his boots and trailed off when he realized Simon was already naked. He stood, mesmerized by the way the doctor's pale skin glowed in the candlelight. "Wuh de ma," he cursed softly. Simon was leaning back on his arms, hips against the edge of the bed, watching Jayne carefully. Jayne felt a strange tug deep inside his gut. Acres of smooth, pure skin, caressed by shadows. His fingers ached to follow every curve, every plane. He stumbled out of his boots and jumped on Simon, hands and lips greedily attacking the lean body. 

Simon struggled not to pull Jayne's head up for a kiss. He kept his hands on the bed, hoping the mercenary wouldn't notice how tightly he gripped the sheets. He allowed his head to fall back, exposing more of himself to Jayne's ministrations. The man certainly did have a way with his hands. Sighing, he closed his eyes and waited. 

It was a full five minutes before Jayne realized that Simon wasn't touching him. He drew his head back, confused, but couldn't bring himself to take his hands off that luminous skin. "Somethin' wrong?" he asked. There was a look on Simon's face that set the base of his spine to tingling. 

Simon made sure Jayne's eyes were on him, and reached under the mattress for the small jar of lube. He sat down on the bed and tugged Jayne's hand so the large man climbed in beside him. "Nothing's wrong, Jayne. But I need you to do something for me." He unscrewed the lid as he spoke. 

Jayne laughed. "Hell, Doc, you ain't got to ask. I was gettin' there. Just enjoyin' a little scenery first." He dipped his fingers in the jar and reached down to coat his erection. He froze when Simon's hand stopped him. Surprised, again. Confused, again. He felt his control of the situation begin to falter. 

"You're so strong." Simon leaned in and kissed Jayne slowly, thoroughly, his mind searching for the right words. "So brave," he whispered against the wet lips. He had to do it soon, before he lost his nerve. "I need you to stop." Holding his breath, he guided Jayne's slippery fingers to his own cock. 

There was silence as neither man moved. Simon's heart thudded in his chest, waiting for something to happen. Jayne looked at him, eyes wide, the hot skin under his hand burning holes in what remained of his control. He'd never allowed anyone to... never let himself be... never. Never acknowledged the dull ache in his heart that wanted so badly to stop being strong and brave all the time, to let go, to be at the mercy of another. He was sinking, he was drowning, and finally, he surrendered. 

His fingers splayed out over Simon's shaft and then curled around it, gliding smoothly up and down. Simon was kissing him again, the skilled tongue dancing around his lips. He felt a gentle hand skim over his hip and moaned as two slim fingers probed at him. He lifted one leg over Simon's hip and drew their bodies close. Their erections bumped and slid, raging against their stomachs. Simon shifted lower, lapping at his neck again, those fingers slowly massaging and then penetrating. Jayne grunted as his body warmed to the sensation, his hands clutching at Simon's glossy hair. 

"Yeh rutting soo, Doc. Aaah..." Jayne arched deeper onto Simon's hand. 

Simon shifted again, his shoulder slipping under Jayne's raised knee, his hips coming to rest between Jayne's thighs. He lifted his upper body with his arms and waited for Jayne to look him in the eye. 

"One more thing," he murmured, rocking his hips against the waiting body before him. 

Jayne stared into the sharp blue eyes and knew exactly what the young doctor needed. It was that one last piece he'd always held on to, his last vestige of control. He didn't hesitate. Cupping one hand around the flushed face, he pulled him close. "Simon. Please." 

Hearing his name from Jayne's lips was something Simon had ached for since the beginning. But hearing Jayne beg... a wicked ripple of power flowed through him. He dipped his head low, catching Jayne's bottom lip, and thrust himself forward. 

Tongues and teeth fighting against each other. Hands clawing, gripping, soothing anything they could find. Skin slapping against sweat-soaked skin. Low, incoherent groans and hot, ragged breath. Simon fucked Jayne until they were both dizzy with need. He'd intended to go slow, somehow knowing it was Jayne's first time. But the mercenary had surrendered so completely that Simon found himself pumping harder, faster, Jayne's breathless moans filling his ears. Suddenly the heaving body under him rose up. Burly arms clamped around his waist and over his back. Teeth bit into his shoulder. He felt Jayne come, the heat spreading between their bodies as his cock spasmed and twitched. Simon plunged once, twice more before his own orgasm rolled through him. He collapsed on top of Jayne, not sure if the thunder in his ears was Jayne's heartbeat or his own. 

* * *

"Pectoralis major...clavicle...sternus- no. Sternoclastoid...gorramit!" 

Simon cautiously opened one eye. There was a finger skipping gingerly over his chest and neck. He was cradled in a warm embrace, and his body ached deliciously. 

"Sternocleidomastoid," he offered. 

"Tzao gao. I knew that." Jayne tilted the smooth chin up for a slow, soft kiss. "Mornin', starshine." 

Simon smiled and snuggled back down. He noticed more than a few scratches and hickeys on Jayne's chest. He reached out, gently tracing the evidence. Jayne winced a little, and he hesitated. "Are... are you okay?" 

"Doc." Jayne shifted down so they were eye to eye. "Simon. I... you... we..." Jayne gave up and just kissed Simon hard, chasing away any doubts. 

Relaxing, Simon couldn't help himself. He giggled. 

"I'll take that as a yes. But remind me to teach you some verbs later." 

#### If you enjoyed this story, please send feedback to tynantblue0162


End file.
